Hey Danny boy where are you off to?
by Sanny
Summary: Re-posting - Whoever was in that room, picked up her limp naked body with ease and left without leaving a trace.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Hey Danny boy where are you off to? AUTHOR: Sanny STATUS: Debatable RATING: PG-15 SPOILERS: None DISCLAMER: I do not own SG-1, though I wish I had, this story is for enjoyment purposes only, no money was exchanged, the Stargate characters are owned by MGM, GEKKO and ShowTime, any other characters and the story belong to the author. AUTHOR NOTES: Please read and review  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Hey Danny boy where are you off to?" Jack called out after his rushing friend, as Daniel turned his head still going forward; a small smile dawned on his lips as Jack quickly caught up with him. "I'm giving a guest lecture at Colorado State University on archeology; you're welcome to join me if you want" "Oh sorry, Hammond has me reviewing new cadets for suitability, sorry." Daniel was able to contain his laughter and made the disappointed look on his face count. "That's too bad Jack, I'm not a bad lecturer, if the people stay through the lecture that is" he was joking mostly to himself, remembering the first time Catherine approached him. Jack smiled shrugging his shoulders; they both went into the elevator still chitchatting. Jack departed on sub-level 12 beading Daniel a good lecture as the doctor continued to the surface.  
  
***  
  
He was rather proud of himself as he collected his things; the lecture went very well, the students where attentive and asked relatively interesting and valid questions, he was still smiling to himself as he stepped outside the auditorium into the sunlight.  
  
"Excuse me Dr. Jackson?" a very young and beautiful woman approached him. She couldn't be more then 20 he thought to himself maybe even less, she had the most beautiful brown eyes, something looked familiar about them but he couldn't put his finger on it, her hair was wrapped into a neat ponytail, he could see it was light brown almost blond. "Yes?" was all he was able to utter as her beauty mesmerized him. "I wanted to ask you. I found an Egyptian artifact when we went on a dig a few months ago." she paused for emphasis as he listened. "The carbon exam I put it through, several times I might add, revealed that it is about 10,000 years old, much, much older than the Egyptians, how can you explain that?" "Easy the Egyptians copied a much older culture that we haven't been able to fully identify" "How can you be so sure?" "What else can it be?" he shrugged his shoulders trying to leave towards his car. "Isn't it true that several years ago you gave a lecture saying the Egyptian pyramids where actually space vessels landing sites?" Daniel closed his eyes glad his back was to her, he took a deep breath as he said slowly "I paid dearly for that stupidity, I was the laughing stock of the entire archeological community" he hoped he sounded sincere enough before he whispered a goodbye, not turning as he continued to his car.  
  
She watched him as the distance between them grew, but then she decided that that wasn't enough "Doctor Jackson wait" she run to him, she reached him as he reached his car trying to unlock his door, he discovered his hands where shaking, as she came up to him, she simply whispered "I think you are right" His breath caught as he slowly turned to face her again "What makes you say that?" He hoped she didn't notice the alarm in his voice "What I found isn't made of anything that can be found on Earth, it is a mineral of some kind but it isn't from" she paused "Earth" his eyes widened, he knew he had to try to get whatever she had found if it was at all possible, if this is Goa'uld technology they might be in trouble, trying to sound as unenthusiastic as he could he whispered "Can I see it?" she smiled nodding "Of course" she turned to walk as he locked his car door again and followed her in silence, he could see her hair was down to her waist, she had very thin waist and he could see her curves as she walked, she was very sexy he thought as he could see her hips swaying beneath her clothing. They reached the archeology department and she entered one of the labs, in the back room she opened the safe and extricated a small object, handing it carefully to Daniel he took it, gently observing. It was a small round disc, it had some familiar markings but not Goa'uld, Daniel chose to ignore them at that moment, it wasn't light or heavy, he was almost sure it was made of naquahdah, and he knew he has never seen anything like it before, nor did he know what it's function was. "It looks interesting but I think someone is pulling your chain" he said quietly, handing the object back as if it had no merit. "No, I want you to take it, to test it and find out what it is, all the tests you can do, you must have access to more sophisticated ways to test it then I have in the university, I want you to let me know about anything you find out" He retook the strange disc and nonchalantly put it in his jacket's inside pocket "I doubt I'll find anything but sure, if you want to" "Yes I do" "It will take time though; I'm currently working on other things that take precedent over this . disc" "I understand" she said softly taking out her notepad and scribbling her name and phone number, he took it from her hand with a shy smile and placed it folded into his pocket. "Well. I have to go now" he said nodding at her and heading for the door, as he reached the door he turned to smile at her and with a nod of his head he stepped out. Almost running to his car and racing back to Cheyenne Mountain to alert General Hammond and Jack of what was found.  
  
"It looks like it might be Goa'uld technology, General" "Do you know its function?" "No, it has no moving parts, it's a small disc with protrusions and indentations that's all" "It could be a key of some kind" Sam interrupted "Key to what?" asked Jack "I have no idea" both Sam and Daniel responded alike. "General what do I do about the student that gave this to me for testing" "Can you stall him?" "Her Sir, I can for a while with the excuse of more tests but I can't indefinitely" "Ok, stall her for now and we'll think of something later" "Yes Sir" the briefing was over and the General dismissed them.  
  
Daniel reached his office, he searched through his jacket's pockets for the woman's phone number, and he finally found it, opening the folded piece of paper it read, Chyenne Walker, archeology department, with a home phone number. He looked at his watch it was 17:00 a good time to try calling. The phone rang three times before the answering machine picked up "Hi this is Chey; I'm not in right now but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you when I get the message, just wait for the bip." "Hello, this is Daniel Jackson, in regards to what you wanted me to look into, I don't have any answers yet, I would like more time to investigate, you can reach me at 3035553782, well. I guess I'll see you, bye" he hung up satisfied he was able to make the message as obscure as possible in case unwanted ears listened to it, like the NID. Boy I've been hanging around Jack for too long he thought to himself.  
  
Soon after he left the message she returned his call, unfortunately Daniel was standing by the ramp as the klaxons moved into place and SG-1 disappeared through the gate, his phone was left on his office desk with no one to answer it. Chey was disappointed she missed him; she left a simple message that she was returning his call.  
  
When he came back, Daniel's heart jumped as he heard Cheyenne's voice on his voice mail, it was 22:00 so he figured it wouldn't be too inconsiderate to call. She answered sounding preoccupied. "Am I disturbing you?" Daniel asked a little uneasily "No, I'm sorry, Dr. Jackson." "Please call me Daniel" "Ok. Daniel, I was just putting the finishing touches on my final paper" "I just wanted to let you know that I need more time to test the disc" "That's fine, take as much time as you need, just keep me updated" "Sure, I haven't found anything though. mmh.. Do you want to get some coffee sometime?" he didn't believe he just asked her out. She smiled as her head nodded but her voice still said nothing. "Hello? Are you still there?" "Yes I'm here, and I'd love to get a cup of coffee" "Great, how about we meet at 'Rudy's palace' in 30 minutes?" "Sure I know that place" "Ok then I'll see you" they hung up and Daniel slumped into his chair, he didn't believe he had the courage to ask Cheyenne out, there was a small smile dancing on his lips.  
  
When she arrived at 'Rudy's place' Daniel was already seated at a corner table, he rose to his feet as she approached. "Hi" "Hi" she smiled back and took the seat apposite him, the waitress came to their table. Daniel already had a glass of some beverage in front of him. "Can I get you anything?" the young woman asked "Can I get hot chocolate?" "Sure" the waitress left. "I thought you where dying for coffee?" "Sorry it was just a figure of speech, I don't drink coffee" she smiled.  
  
Coffee turned to a late dinner and talking made them both lose all track of time, it was nearly 4 in the morning when Daniel noticed the late hour. "My god we've been talking the night away, you must be exhausted" "I'm fine; really, tomorrow's the last day before summer vacation" "So are you planning to go home to your family for the holiday?" "No, I'm staying here" "Why?" she hesitated telling him the truth but finally decided it was best to tell him "I don't have any family" her voice was low, Daniel's face fell "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" "It's ok; I grew up in foster care till I got the scholarship to the university" "Me to, since I was seven years old" "I was born into foster care" she whispered, "My mother abandoned me at the hospital, didn't care enough about me to sign me away, I couldn't even get adopted" Daniel placed his arm around her in comfort. "I'm sorry, we had such a wonderful time talking and now I've ruined everything" "No you didn't, this has been a lot of fun" she smiled to reassure him. "So how did you come here?" he changed the subject. "Took a cab," she answered shyly. "Well I'm taking you home" he said in a stern voice as she laughed at his over-protectiveness. He took her back to the dorm and walked her to the building's entrance. "I would ask you to come up, but, my roommate" "That's ok" he smiled shyly, "I'll see you?" it was a question, one that she answered with a nod of her head and a smile to her lips, Daniel hesitated for a brief moment but then leaned into her and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.  
  
They met again the next day and the day after that but then he was scheduled to go off world again, he couldn't tell her everything so he just said he was working as an advisor to the military and that they need him to remain on base during the next few days, he didn't elaborate more then that except for telling her it was a sensitive deliberation that they needed him for, she understood. "I'll see you when I get back?" he asked hopefully, she smiled at him; they have been spending all their free time together. "If I have the time" she teased him, his face fell and she felt so bad she smiled and leaned into him to capture his lips with her own.  
  
***  
  
When he reached his apartment after being away for over a week he could just slump onto his couch, a sigh escaped him, they have been on this deserted planet a whole week, he was even starting to understand Jack's frustration when he and Sam would get excited about something and Jack would have nothing to do. He reached his hand to the phone and dialed Chey's number. "Hello?" "Chey? I'm back home, how have you been?" she smiled as she heard Daniel's voice. "You sound beat Daniel, are you ok?" "This week has been exhausting, and you want to know what I've been doing this whole time? Thinking of you, and when I can see you again" she smiled again, she missed him too, the campus was deserted and she was getting bored too. "Are you up to doing something?" she asked "As long as I can see you" he said and she blushed feeling very flattered.  
  
They met at the observatory, as she stepped out of the cab Daniel walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you so much" he whispered into her hair. "Me too" she answered back, as he cocooned her face in his hands and kissed her. When he took her back to her dorm, they where standing outside, "Would you like to come up?" She asked "What about your roommate?" "Summer vacation, remember? The entire dorm is deserted, except for me that is" Daniel smiled "I would love to" they went up to her room; he could clearly see which side was hers. She offered him a glass of wine, he didn't really like alcohol and he felt she didn't either yet she pored a glass for herself as well; maybe she's nervous he thought to himself and took a small sip from the offered wine. They talked some more, Daniel felt his stomach tied into knots, he felt his heart doing flip-flops and knew he wouldn't, couldn't wait any longer, he set next to her on the edge of her bed and as his hand took hers he locked lips with hers, their kiss deepened as their passion grew, Daniel searched out her tongue, she was hesitant but he finally found her. "Too bad I don't need to put the red handkerchief on the doorknob" she whispered in between kisses as they both chuckled.  
  
She never knew sex could be this good; Daniel was so attentive to her needs always making sure she was satisfied, and asking if he didn't hurt her.  
  
Next day they went on a small hike and in the afternoon stayed at Daniel's place, they stayed there all night making love, Daniel really felt good being with her, like they belonged together.  
  
After that, life became routine. Daniel would be gone for a few days and then be home for a few days, Chey missed him when they where apart but she managed to complete two more papers and found a job in the city's public library.  
  
***  
  
When he opened his eyes it was still dark outside, Daniel felt Cheyenne's head resting on his bare chest, his arm was draped over her shoulder down her back and his fingers where threaded through her silky hair, her breaths where slow and steady and he knew she was still sleeping. I wish I could stay like this he thought to himself but duty calls He slowly slipped beneath her and stood up. She awoke as he was zipping up his jeans, her eyes fluttered open as she suddenly realized he was no longer near her. "Daniel? What are you doing? Come back to bed" her voice was husky and sexy, he looked at her as her bare arm reached toward him and the covers slipped lower revealing her amazing body to him, he leaned on the bed and kissed her passionately.  
  
"I have to get back to base" he whispered between kisses as he tried to rise from the bed, Cheyenne grabbed his jeans waistband and held it forcing him down again and capturing his lips, her tongue playing viciously inside his mouth, he felt the tight jeans getting even tighter as his body responded to the erotic stimulation, he was able to release her grip on his jeans and stood up breathlessly. "I have to go" he panted "stay here as long as you want darling, and I will call you as  
  
soon as I can" since all he said once was that he was kind of an advisor to the military and didn't elaborate further she didn't want to dig too deep. She smiled at him stretching her arms, a glimmer shown in her eyes as she saw the lust filled eyes of her lover; she teased him by covering herself with the silk sheet "That's what you're missing by going to work," she told him.  
  
"Thanks to you as soon as I get to base I'll head to the locker rooms and take a very cold shower" she laughed as he turned his back to her and stepped out.  
  
She stretched again then burrowed inside the silk sheets closing her eyes. She was drifting back into the realm of sleep when she suddenly felt a massive hand covering her nose and mouth, her eyes flew open and her arms struggled to release the strong grip, her lungs where screaming for breath, her legs where kicking out but she was no match to the strong arms holding her down, finally her lungs took the struggled breaths of a substance socked into the small cloth that was covering her face, her eyes fluttered several times as they closed, her arms and legs gave up the fight and she slumped into oblivion, whoever was in that room picked up her limp naked body with ease and left without leaving a trace.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Read and Review PLEASE. 


	2. Facts uncovered

TITLE: Hey Danny boy where are you off to? AUTHOR: Sanny STATUS: Debatable RATING: PG-15 SPOILERS: None DISCLAMER: I do not own SG-1, though I wish I had, this story is for enjoyment purposes only, no money was exchanged, the Stargate characters are owned by MGM, GEKKO and ShowTime, any other characters and the story belong to the author. AUTHOR NOTES: Please read and review  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Facts uncovered.  
  
  
  
As SG-1 stood by the ramp waiting for the klaxons to lock, Jack looked, to his left, Carter and Teal'c, to his right stood Daniel a smile threatening to burst on his lips.  
  
"Have a good shore leave?" he asked as Daniel's smile broadened reaching his eyes.  
  
"More then you know, Jack"  
  
"Soooo when are we going to meet your smiles influence?" he asked, his voice low  
  
"Soon. Soon" Daniel replied as he stepped up the ramp and vanished, the rest of SG-1 followed suit.  
  
As they reached the ruins Daniel's eyes grew wide, they where standing in between something very unique. There where 12, 15 feet pillars, standing tall in a circular shape, the pillars where square faced and had sharp edges, each with a unique set of markings, they seemed to be divided into four groups of three pillars each, the ground also had different shapes and there was a small hole in the ground somewhat in the middle of this gathering-place of stones. Daniel crouched down to take a closer look at the hole.  
  
"This hole seems to be about the same diameter as the artifact that was given to me for study; do you think this can be some kind of Goa'uld trap?"  
  
"This doesn't look like the Goa'uld built this, Daniel"  
  
"I know it looks more like. the meaning of life stuff" both Sam and Daniel said it together as Jack looked at them bowing his head and reaching his fingers to his temples he said  
  
"Oh no, not again with that stuff"  
  
"Jack we need to get the disc, the artifact"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know, do you think you kids can stay out of trouble while I'll go get it?"  
  
"You sir?"  
  
"You have a problem with that?"  
  
"No sir" Sam answered quickly.  
  
"Teal'c, keep an eye on them, and guys try not to touch anything that can possibly zap you full of knowledge or make you fall into this sand sea" he pointed at the seemingly unending desert. "Ok?"  
  
They smiled and nodded as Jack went back to the stargate and dialed Earth.  
  
"Forgot to pick up the dry cleaning," he said to Hammond, as he looked at him quizzically.  
  
As Jack left the gate room George joined him, on his way to Daniel's lab.  
  
"Daniel found a . hole, he thinks it matches the size of the disc he was given to study by that student from the university" George nodded understanding.  
  
The disc was lying on Daniel's desk, as Jack picked it up and placed it in his vest's pocket.  
  
"See you later sir" he reached two fingers to his forehead in mock salute as he re-entered the dialed gate.  
  
As he approached the ruins he could see Teal'c standing guard, his tall friend looked like a statue, not moving a muscle, one hand to his side the other holding the equally tall staff weapon. As he came nearer he could see Sam laid-back against a rock sitting on the sandy floor, Daniel was studying one of the pillars, totally oblivious to Jack's return.  
  
"Hey kids, you play nice while I was gone?" he asked as Sam raised her head to him and Teal'c bowed his in quiet greeting, Daniel on the other hand jumped from his place rushing towards Jack  
  
"Did you bring it?" he asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah Daniel, here you go" he handed the artifact to the overzealous archeologist. Daniel grabbed it and hurried to the little hole, he squatted on the floor and looked at the hole and again at the small disc, he shakily placed the disc into the hole. For a moment he thought nothing was happening but then suddenly he could feel the ground shake a bit, when he looked up he could have sworn the pillars themselves moved and where now facing into the circle instead of out, as they where before.  
  
"What is going on here?" Jack asked  
  
"I have no idea" Daniel replied, nothing else happened and after waiting for several hours Daniel dared to remove the disc from it's place, the pillars rotated back into their original position, and the team decided this was enough and packed their gear to go back home.  
  
"We'll be back soon" Jack reassured Daniel as he had a disappointed look on his face. "We still have a weeks worth of work to do"  
  
"Yeah I know" Daniel whispered "we can't leave the SGC for a whole week" he sounded so disappointed.  
  
"Miss your friend?" Jack tried to be as subtle as possible. Daniel nodded but couldn't help the smile that grew on his face as he thought of Cheyenne. This week is gonna pass like a year he thought to himself.  
  
As they stepped down the ramp General Hammond greeted them "What happened with the disc SG-1?"  
  
"Nothing Sir, the rocks moved and that's it" Jack answered  
  
"We are missing something, General; it has to be something else". Daniel said as they were all seated around the conference table, we need to go back there and check it out further.  
  
"We will Dr. Jackson, after we find reason to, I'm afraid that moving rocks are not high on our priority at the moment"  
  
Daniel was disappointed but knew better then to argue with General Hammond on something he knew was correct. He nodded in silence and tried listening to the rest of the debriefing, talking about the next planet they where scheduled to leave for the next morning, all he could do was think how long will this week last.  
  
They went on two other missions to disserted planets that week finding absolutely nothing of importance, Daniel was itching to return home, something that was very uncharacteristic of him, as they made camp and started the small fire to cook their dinner and to warm them up as the night fell and the chill made it's way into their bones, Daniel made the excuse of going to the 'bathroom' as he took his leave of the team. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts, he hated these empty planets with nothing to do, he was hoping Jack would get so bored he would order them home that night but he didn't, instead he said they would make camp for the night and head out in the morning.  
  
When he was gone too long Jack was getting worried "did any of you guys see Daniel lately?" he inquired.  
  
"No Sir, it has been a while though do you want me to go look for him?" Sam asked "No Major, not to annoy you, you are a woman and ."  
  
"I understand Sir" she cut him off  
  
"I will go O'Neill" Teal'c volunteered  
  
"Thanks Teal'c but I'll go" he said. He wanted to talk to Daniel alone anyway, he left them heading in the direction they last saw Daniel heading and soon disappeared from view.  
  
As Jack walked on he wondered what could be bothering Daniel so much, he was eager to ask his friend if there was anything he could do to help.  
  
"Daniel" he called out, as it appeared he was walking too far from camp still not running into his friend "Where are you?"  
  
Daniel was reluctant to answer, he wanted to be left alone but knew if he didn't answer Jack would be very upset and worried not to mention angry.  
  
"I'm over here Jack" his voice was low. As Jack approached he saw Daniel leaning against a rock looking to the setting sun on the horizon as the colors faded quickly.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked waiting for Daniel to respond.  
  
"If I say no will you go and leave me?" his voice was sad  
  
"Well." as he hesitated Daniel looked up at him hopeful "Actually.? No" Jack answered truthfully. "Something is bothering you Daniel and I want to help, if I can"  
  
Daniel sighed before looking back down to his boots finding the laces very interesting.  
  
"I'm involved with someone" he was quiet again for several minutes before resuming "her name is Cheyenne, funny same as our base" he chuckled a little but there was no humor behind it "She's the student that gave me the disc, well we met and became involved" he stopped again taking a deep breath "I think I'm in love with her" he let the words sink in not only into Jack's mind but also to himself as he realized what he was saying.  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Jack finally talked  
  
"It is, and I think she might feel the same"  
  
"Then why are you so down?"  
  
"I've had this terrible feeling ever since we started this whole exploring week, a feeling that something was wrong, that something happened to Chey, I know it must be my paranoia but I can't help feel there is something wrong"  
  
"Why didn't you say something? We can be back on base in two hours" he said as he straitened, Daniel looked at him in utter shock  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Of course I do, Daniel, I've learned a long time ago to trust my gut instinct. And the gut instinct of my friends is just as important, if you have a bad feeling you should at least check on it, the best that would happen is that you'll be wrong" he smiled at his friend as he pulled on Daniel's sleeve to make him follow him.  
  
As the two man reached the camp Sam and Teal'c raised their heads at the sudden and strange order from Col. O'Neill.  
  
"Let's pack up things guys we're going home" They didn't question the order and within two hours as Jack promised they where back, descending the ramp.  
  
"Is everything alright SG-1?" asked General Hammond surprised to see his team return at such a late hour.  
  
"Yes and no Sir" Jack answered  
  
"Debriefing in 30" Hammond ordered them to the infirmary, no one argued and within 30 minutes they where seated around the table.  
  
"Jack, don't tell them" Daniel whispered before the General entered the briefing room.  
  
"Well Colonel, would you like to explain your sudden return?"  
  
"No Sir I can't, it was just a gut feeling that told me to get off that planet, and I can't explain more then that"  
  
As a military man himself George knew about the gut feeling Jack was talking about and left well enough alone  
  
"Very well SG-1 you have done a lot this week, take the rest of the week off and I'll see you on Monday morning"  
  
The team stood nodding, as Daniel literally run out, he was stopped by Jack's call, he turned to face his friend  
  
"Are you going to call her?" he asked noting the time was well after midnight  
  
"I'll check my place first, I told her she could stay there if she didn't feel like going to the empty dorm you know since summer vacation wasn't over till this week" Jack nodded "then I'll check the dorm".  
  
"I'm going home too so you let me know, and Daniel if there is anything you need you call me okay?"  
  
Daniel nodded; a small smile appeared on his lips as he hurried to leave the mountain.  
  
An hour later Jack was parking his car in his driveway, he took out the brown paper beg full of groceries he bought at the all night market on the way, knowing he had nothing addible at home, he climbed the few steps to his front door getting soaked by the pouring rain, he bumped into something on the ground, cursing, "What the hell." the beg fell from his hands and in the dark he looked down, what he saw was nothing he expected, he apparently bumped the bare lag of a woman, laying face down, both hands and feet tied together, he bent to feel for a pulse, he could barely feel it, it was so slow and weak, he untied her hands and feet and gently turned her onto her back, now he could see blood soaked through the tiny torn shirt, he quickly without thinking picked her in his arms and took her to his car, as he picked her up he could feel her cold skin, she was wet and freezing, he grabbed the blanket he always kept in the back sit and covered her as he climbed the driver seat and drove as fast as he could back to Cheyenne mountain.  
  
As he neared the gate he stopped to let the guard see who he was  
  
"Missed us already Col.?" He asked smiling  
  
Jack didn't have time for this  
  
"I'm in a hurry soldier" he said impatient as the man pressed the button and the gate rose, Jack drove to the nearest available space as close to the entrance, he picked up the unconscious woman and almost running, went to the elevators,  
  
"Wait Col. You are entering with an unauthorized person" the second guard noticed Jack, running after him, he just missed as the elevator doors closed.  
  
***  
  
"Janet, Janet" Jack almost shouted in the empty quiet infirmary  
  
"Col. O'Neill, what are you doing back here so late?" Janet was surprised to hear the Col's voice but as she came in she saw him gently placing a blood-covered woman on one of the beds.  
  
As she came near to examine her, the first thought that came to her mind was that the Col. hit that woman with his car.  
  
"What happened?" she asked after removing the stethoscope from her ears  
  
"Found her bound and unconscious on my front porch" he said as Janet pushed him aside and resumed her preliminary survey of her patient. As more staff members came in to assist, Jack was pushed further away till finally someone told him it would be better if he waited outside.  
  
He stepped to the hallway and set on the steel chair placing his hands over his eyes, this woman, this stranger was placed barely alive or dressed on his doorstep after being hurt, somehow, why he thought to himself who could do such a thing.  
  
"Col. I understand you entered the base with an unauthorized person?" it was half a question and half an accusation, as the General walked down the hall. He was alerted to Col. O'Neill's actions by one of the lieutenants on guard duty and he was very upset with the Col. He's face softened as he saw the worried and exhausted features of his second in command.  
  
He sat next to Jack looking at the hunched man "Col.?"  
  
"I can't get it, how can anybody do a thing like that, and why my doorstep?" his voice was low and George felt for the younger man, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
They set on the steel uncomfortable chairs waiting for Janet to exit with any news.  
  
It was about an hour later that Janet stepped out to the two waiting men  
  
"Sirs I think there is something you need to see, will you follow me please?"  
  
The two men stood to their feet and without a word followed the Doctor into the infirmary, what they saw was not something they've never seen before, the woman's face was barely visible, the tube helping her breath was secured to her face with tape completely concealing her mouth, her eyes where closed and both cheeks where bruised. She was a small woman but in that bed and surrounded with so many monitors she looked even smaller.  
  
Janet lifted the sheet that was used as a blanket to reveal the woman's midsection, both man's jaws dropped open in shock, the bare stomach of the young woman was carved, probably with a knife, there was something written, carved on her, they tried to make out the writing when all three of them suddenly figured it out, Janet said it out loud first "BLAME ONEILL" both George and Janet looked at Jack, he shook his head "I don't know this woman, I swear I've never seen her before in my life"  
  
Janet covered the wound with bandages and then covered the woman with the sheet again.  
  
***  
  
As soon as he reached his apartment and found it empty, Daniel could feel his heart sink. He closed the door behind him and went back to his car, driving to her dormitory he was afraid he wouldn't be allowed in since school started the beginning of that week, he was stopped at the front door by the security guard,  
  
"I need to get up there" Daniel was on pins and needles  
  
"I'm sorry Sir but you can't go up there, the best you can do is use the phone and call the person down to meet you" Daniel breathed in and walked over to the phone, he dialed Cheyenne's number and was greeted by a different unrecognizable voice  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello is this Cheyenne's room?" he was confused  
  
"Yes, this is her roommate Maureen; she's not here who's this?"  
  
"Her." he paused, what was he? Well he couldn't dwell on that at the moment and he gave the best answer he thought of "boyfriend"  
  
"Oh" she smiled, "I'll be right down" she hung up before he could say another word.  
  
He sat on the couch in the main room waiting, a small brunette walked over to him  
  
"Are you Daniel?" he rose nodding his head as she smiled briefly, then a very worried expression dawned on her beautiful face  
  
"Then she's not with you" she stated rather then asked as he again used his head to reply negative  
  
"What is going on?" he finally found his voice  
  
"Chey's missing, when she missed three days of classes and left no word I got worried, I searched everywhere, even left a message on your phone, she hasn't been seen in about a week"  
  
"Did you call the police?" Daniel asked frantic  
  
"Yes, they are looking for her" Daniel nodded  
  
"I have to find her" he said his voice low "will you call me if you find her first?" he asked as Maureen nodded  
  
"You do the same okay?" she asked as he nodded and run back to his car.  
  
***  
  
As he entered sub-level 26 he was greeted by Sam  
  
"Good morning Daniel" she said but then caught a look at his unshaven face and dark circles around the eyes "Oh I guess your morning isn't good, is everything okay?"  
  
Daniel shook his head, then whispered  
  
"Chey's missing"  
  
"Who's Chey?" she asked, as Daniel realized he hasn't told anyone other then Jack about her,  
  
"Where's Jack?" he asked changing the subject  
  
"Oh you didn't hear?" Daniel's heart sank as he heard the worry in Sam's voice  
  
"What?"  
  
"He came back here last night, apparently someone left a half dead woman on his doorstep"  
  
"Where is he?" Daniel inquired  
  
"He's in the infirmary, he's been there all night, refuses to leave" she had to almost shout the last sentence as he was already running to the infirmary to find Jack and ask for his help.  
  
As he entered the infirmary he could see it was empty but one occupied bed, too many monitors and equipment was around the bed to even see that it was all attached to a human being, Jack was seated in an uncomfortable chair, his position revealed to Daniel that he was asleep boy will his neck hurt when he wakes up he though to himself as he slowly walked toward the bed  
  
"Jack?" he called still several steps behind; Jack jumped at the sound and turned to look back as he groaned when his body protested the sudden movement.  
  
As he stood to greet Daniel he moved slightly and Daniel could see the person lying on the bed  
  
"Cheyenne?" this one word made the entire universe spin for both men  
  
"What?" Jack asked after what seemed to be minutes if not hours of silence.  
  
"What is going on here?" Daniel uttered barely able to restrain himself from running to the tiny still figure on the huge bed.  
  
"That's Cheyenne" Daniel pointed to the bed just as Janet walked in.  
  
"What? You know this woman?" she questioned  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"She's. she's. my"  
  
"What Daniel, what is going on here?"  
  
"She's his girlfriend" Jack finally answered for him  
  
"Then why did..." Jack's sudden waves of his head made her stop  
  
"What?" it was Daniel's turn to ask  
  
"Doctor, please call General Hammond and ask him to meet us all in the briefing room, let's go Daniel" Jack left followed by a distraught archeologist. On their way they saw Sam and she joined them, meeting Teal'c and the General in the briefing room, as they all found their seat's Janet entered and sat down as well.  
  
  
  
"Well?" the General asked looking at the Colonel.  
  
"I think we have a situation here Sir, but we all need to clear up some things".  
  
He took a deep breath then resumed  
  
"Daniel and the student that gave him the disc for study, well." he looked at Daniel who's head was bowed and he was staring at his fingers "they got involved and fell in love" he said it as short as possible, all eyes where on Daniel who has yet to look up.  
  
"We haven't met her since we where off world all the time, Daniel was going to introduce us this weekend" Jack didn't know if it was true but he didn't want the team to think Daniel was keeping things from them, they where after all his family.  
  
"The real reason we came back from the planet in the middle of the night was because Daniel had a bad feeling that something happened to Cheyenne, he was apparently right since at the same time he was running around town looking for her I found her ." he knew the next words would be a complete shock to Daniel "bound and unconscious and bleeding, on my doorstep" Daniel's eyes flew open and he raised his eyes to look at Jack in utter shock  
  
"What?" his voice was trembling  
  
"I didn't know who she was till you came in and told me" Jack apologized.  
  
"There's another thing you need to know Daniel" Jack said as Daniel looked into his friend's eyes  
  
"Her stomach was carved with the words 'BLAME ONEILL', I don't know why"  
  
Everyone else in the room was quiet as the General took a deep breath and pointed his next question at Janet  
  
"What is her condition Doctor?"  
  
"She's unconscious, Sir, she lost a lot of blood, she was beaten apparently for a while, maybe a few days, she has a broken arm and on top of everything she has developed pneumonia, I had to intubate to help her with her breathing, physically I think she'll be fine but we'll know more when she wakes up" Janet was very adamant at stressing the word when instead of if.  
  
"So now what" Sam was the first to express what was on everybody's mind  
  
"Now we wait for Cheyenne to wake up, maybe she can shed some light on who did this to her and why" Janet answered as small nods where visible and the General dismissed them. Both Daniel and Jack hurried back to the infirmary even beating Janet.  
  
"Thank you Jack" Daniel said as they both stood by the bed.  
  
"For what?" He asked surprised  
  
"For staying with Chey" a small smile dawned on Jack's lips as he bowed his head and reclaimed the uncomfortable chair by the bed,  
  
"Get your own chair, Daniel I'm not planning on leaving here"  
  
Both men set in silence by the bed, each occupied with his thoughts.  
  
***  
  
"Col. O'Neill? Can I talk to you?" Janet was standing behind the two sitting men, Jack turned to see her serious features  
  
"Sure" he stood to his feet groaning at the hardened joints of his body, they stepped to Janet's office leaving a sleeping Daniel by Cheyenne's bed.  
  
"Please sit down Col." Janet ordered him as he looked at her, surprise written on his face.  
  
"Janet? What is going on here?"  
  
"I took deliberately in searching for any background on Cheyenne" Jack looked and listened saying nothing as Janet continued  
  
"She was abandoned by her mother soon after birth, at Colorado General Hospital, 23 years ago, she was raised in several foster homes until she was 18, then she received a scholarship to Colorado State University, she is working on her masters in, get this, Archeology". As she finished, Jack looked at her and asked  
  
"Okay, why are you telling me all this?"  
  
"When I took blood tests, I sent some for tissue analysis, it came back a match with someone on base"  
  
"Match for what Doctor, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Jack, I don't know how to tell you this except to just tell you. Cheyenne's your daughter.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Please Read and Review. 


	3. The whole story

TITLE: Hey Danny boy where are you off to? AUTHOR: Sanny STATUS: Debatable RATING: PG-15 SPOILERS: None DISCLAMER: I do not own SG-1, though I wish I had, this story is for enjoyment purposes only, no money was exchanged, the Stargate characters are owned by MGM, GEKKO and ShowTime, any other characters and the story belong to the author. AUTHOR NOTES: Please read and review  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The whole story.  
  
  
  
"Tissue comparison is 99% accurate".  
  
Jack's mind was going a mile a minute as he was thinking back 23 years into his past, as he recollected the events all he could think was this is a time I'd sure like to forget  
  
"I was. I was tortured in a prison in Iraq 23 years ago" he told Janet, his voice trembling as he said the words, her mouth dropped open,  
  
"I'm sorry Jack, sorry you had to recollect such an event"  
  
"You don't understand Janet, I was already with Sarah before I was captured, I hadn't been with another woman other then Sarah" he was a little embarrassed telling Janet that even though she was his doctor, as she felt his embarrassment she blushed red.  
  
"Sarah's Chey's mother, Jack" she said in a low voice as they sank into his mind.  
  
"She lied to me?" Janet didn't respond as Jack quickly stood to his feet and left her office.  
  
He stopped for a brief moment to look at the battered small body lying in the infirmary bed as he sighed and left the complex, slipping his car into gear and speeding away.  
  
***  
  
He wasn't really knocking on the door but actually banging on it, his entire frustration focused on the door, as it opened revealing a very sleepy Sarah, Jack didn't notice it was 5 in the morning,  
  
"Jack what are you doing here? Are you crazy?" she was shocked to see her ex-husband standing there, his eyes bloodshot and his short hair tousled.  
  
"Did you have a baby when I was imprisoned in Iraq?" he cut strait to the point making her knees buckle from beneath her  
  
"What? How did you?"  
  
"Then it's true? Why Sarah, why did you abandon our baby? Why?" his eyes shone with unshed tears as she started crying openly  
  
"Because I didn't think it was yours" she said. He took a step back as the magnitude of her lie suddenly hit him full force.  
  
He wanted to say something when a man half naked came from behind Sarah, placing a protective hand around her shoulder  
  
"What's going on honey?" he asked as Jack simply took a step back and turning around saying  
  
"Sorry wrong house" he went down the few steps and got into his car, driving away  
  
"Are you okay honey? Who was that?"  
  
"Nobody" she whispered as he closed the door and ushered her back to their bedroom. She didn't care how he found out and why so many years later, she just wanted to be left alone, she wanted nothing to do with Jack O'Neill ever again.  
  
***  
  
As Jack entered the briefing room all eyes where upon him.  
  
"Your late Col." General Hammond was stating the obvious as Jack took his seat  
  
"Sorry Sir"  
  
"Very well, first things first, Doctor? What is Cheyenne's current condition?"  
  
"She's doing much better, we cut down on some medication, she might wake up later this evening or tomorrow morning"  
  
"Okay, SG-1 you will resume active duty tomorrow afternoon, you are scheduled for a reconnaissance mission to P5G498, did everyone read the status report for this planet?" as George could see Teal'c bow his head and Major Carter nod as well he smiled but then  
  
"Ah. General? I'm sorry I didn't read the report" Daniel was apologizing "I forgot I'm sorry, I was sitting with Chey and." George nodded understanding.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, would you like to take some personal time off?"  
  
"Yes Sir please" Daniel jumped from his seat  
  
"I'd like some personal time off too Sir" the voice was so low the people around the table weren't sure if they really heard it until they met Jack's face, ashen and the black circles under his eyes where in plain sight  
  
"I can't do that Col. Two of you is half the team, I'm sorry" Jack's head fell as Janet intervened  
  
"General I think you should grant Col. O'Neill his request"  
  
"Is there a medical reason why Col. O'Neill should not gate travel?"  
  
"No Sir"  
  
"Then I'm sorry I cannot allow that"  
  
"Sir please?"  
  
"I'm still commander of this complex Doctor, my decision is final, dismissed" he rose to his feet and went to his office closing the door behind him.  
  
"Tell him" Janet said in a stern-voice when the other three members of the team where out the door, Jack's head was bowed and he said nothing.  
  
"Tell him" she almost shouted at the hunched man sitting there, when he looked up at her she immediately regretted being so forceful, he was pale and she could see a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry Col. ... Jack, you need to tell the General, you need to tell Daniel"  
  
"I know, but I also need to tell Chey, and she deserves to be the first to know not the last" Janet nodded understanding, then stepped closer to him placing her hand on his forehead.  
  
"You have a fever Jack, are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Just tired that's all" he said as he rose from the chair, the movement was too sudden for him as he suddenly collapsed to the floor, hitting his head on the edge of the table and landing unconscious on the floor.  
  
Janet yelled out  
  
"I need some help here now" George heard the noise and stepped out of his office  
  
"What happened?" he asked looking at Dr. Fraiser leaning over an unconscious Col.  
  
"I don't know yet, but he just collapsed and he's running a high fever, I guess there is a medical reason for him not to gate travel, since he's unconscious" at that time the orderly's came in and placed the Col. on a gurney taking him to the infirmary, followed by Dr. Fraiser.  
  
An hour later the General walked into the infirmary to find out what was Jack's condition  
  
"Dr. how is he?" Janet could see how worried he was.  
  
"He'll be okay General, with rest, he is exhausted, he has a little cold but that's about it, I will request that time off though Sir, and it is a medical order" George nodded  
  
"No argument Dr., I'll let the rest of SG-1 know that they are back on stand down" he left noticing that Daniel placed his chair between the two beds occupying his friends, he nodded back at the General when their eyes met, no words where necessary.  
  
"Ah" I feel sick Jack thought to himself as he woke up, he sat up too quickly feeling the wave of nausea and dizziness attacking him "Ah" came out from him again  
  
"How are you feeling Col.?"  
  
"I'm in the infirmary again, how do you think I feel?"  
  
"Your fine" she said as SG-1 and Janet smiled, if he uses sarcasm he is fine, he opened his eyes meeting his team's worried expressions.  
  
"It's nothing guys, I'm fine" he tried to reassure them touching a sore head feeling the bump on the side of his head.  
  
"You hit your head on the table, I'll need to keep you here over night for observation, you have a slight concussion" Jack nodded too tired to argue, Teal'c and Sam bid him good night as well as to Daniel and retired to their quarters. Jack looked at Daniel.  
  
"You okay?" Daniel asked  
  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing"  
  
"Hey I'm not in the infirmary am I"  
  
"Well actually you are" Jack pointed out  
  
"I mean in a bed, Jack, now be a good boy and get some rest"  
  
"Yes Sir" Jack smiled a little before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.  
  
Jack woke to a relative quiet place, other then the soft beeping of Chey's monitors the infirmary was dark and silent, he could see Daniel asleep in his usual uncomfortable seat next to Chey's bed, the lights where out and he figured it was probably the middle of the night, he couldn't sleep anymore so he decided to give the bathroom a chance, slowly he rose from bed and went to relieve himself.  
  
When he came beck he could hear soft moaning, he went over to Chey's bed, her head was moving from side to side slightly and her eyes where fluttering, Jack stepped closer as she slowly opened her eyes, unfocused and confused and afraid her eyes grew to two big brown circles.  
  
"Shhh", Jack whispered "Don't be afraid, you're safe now" he knew she had no reason to believe him "Look Daniel's here, he's sleeping over here in the chair, you are at the base were he works, don't be afraid" he said again "I'm Jack" he introduced himself as she nodded trying to remove the oxygen tube running under her nose.  
  
"Don't do that, it's supposed to help" he told her  
  
"Thirsty" she whispered Jack poured a glass of water and handed her the cup with a straw supporting her head as she sipped a little trying not to cough  
  
"He looks so peaceful" she said staring at Daniel  
  
"He is very worried about you . can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"I don't know where I was they kept me blindfolded the whole time, then they would slap me or hit me or punch my stomach sometimes they kicked me, I could hear three or four voices they always said one thing to me, Blame O'Neill, I don't know anyone named O'Neill, I told them but they just laughed, next thing I remember is waking up here" she finished in a whisper.  
  
"Now you know an O'Neill" Jack whispered, "Hi, Jack O'Neill, pleased to meet you" her eyes widened in surprise, she set up straighter and looked intently into his eyes, they had the same eyes, the same deep expressive brown, the same tenderness and warmth.  
  
"Can you tell me about your childhood?" he asked softly  
  
"I was abandoned by my mother right after I was born, all my life I've been in foster homes until I started university",  
  
"Do you know anything about your mother?"  
  
"No nothing, I have no idea who she was, where she is, who my father is, nothing"  
  
"Chey? I need to tell you something, something I found out about 2 days ago, Dr Fraiser who's been taking care of you sent your blood for some tests"  
  
Cheyenne looked at him with big wondering eyes.  
  
"Chey, I found out that I'm your father" the words flowed from his lips as her eyes grew even wider and she looked into his eyes.  
  
"You're my father?" she repeated as he nodded  
  
"Yes I am, and the first thing I did was go ask my ex-wife why she did what she did"  
  
"what did she tell you?" she asked, her curiosity growing  
  
"She said she wasn't sure you were mine, see I wasn't around when she gave birth to you, I was away on a mission, a long mission" he figured this was truth enough. As he saw Cheyenne nod again.  
  
"Wow, my dad, I don't believe I have a family, do you want a family?" she asked worry hovering over her features.  
  
"I.my wife and I divorced a short while after our son died, your brother would have been 16 today"  
  
"What happened?" she asked not knowing the wounds she was digging into  
  
"He accidentally shot himself" Jack answered his voice trembling as Chey's face fell as she felt the lose of a brother she never knew and the hurt in her fathers heart. She reached her good arm to touch his with tenderness as he smiled a sad smile.  
  
"Well, you'd better get some rest, you'll be very busy in the morning" Jack was trying to lighten the mood "Oh and I haven't told anybody yet, about you and me, Dr. Fraiser is the only one who knows"  
  
"And Daniel?"  
  
"No, not yet" Jack said in a whisper as he smiled at her "I thought you had the right to know first" he climbed back to his bed  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked pointing to the bed  
  
"Slight concussion, don't worry about it, I'm fine" he smiled again as she settled back into her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
As Jack predicted the morning was full of 'action'. Daniel woke at around 5:30 and went to take a shower and shave, then he stopped at the commissary for a light breakfast and some much needed coffee, when he came back to the infirmary it was 08:00 and he saw Janet standing by Chey's bed, as he neared he couldn't help the broad smile that spread to his lips lighting his whole face.  
  
Cheyenne was sitting in her bed, talking to Janet, the oxygen tube was removed and she looked much better though still a little pale.  
  
As she saw Daniel approaching she too smiled and her eyes lit up, Daniel neared and not caring Janet was standing right there wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed her lips, Janet couldn't help but smile as she saw them, at that moment her runaway patient arrived at the infirmary. Even before Daniel woke up Jack slipped out of the infirmary and went as well to take a shower and get clean cloths. He came in as the two young people kissed and smiled. As Cheyenne saw him she withdrew from Daniel and blushed red. Daniel turned to look into Jack's eyes and smiled  
  
"Good morning Jack how are you feeling today?"  
  
"Much better, Daniel Thanks and you?"  
  
"I'm great, I wanted to introduce you, this is Cheyenne, Cheyenne, this is Jack O'Neill" The two looked at each other and smiled a knowing grin on their faces, causing Daniel to be very baffled.  
  
"We know each other" Jack said  
  
"How, when?" Daniel questioned,  
  
"Last night" Chey explained "I woke up late last night and da. Jack and I talked for a while" Jack smiled at the almost slip up she had and was very flattered that she already had strong feelings toward him enough to refer to him as her father.  
  
Daniel nodded accepting her explanation as Jack added.  
  
"Daniel, there is something you need to know, about Cheyenne and myself"  
  
"What?" Daniel was concerned and they could hear it in his voice as he looked into Jack's eyes and waited.  
  
"Cheyenne's my daughter" His voice was soft as he said the words.  
  
"What?" he thought they where playing a joke when he saw Chey nodding her head and a gentle smile danced on her lips  
  
"It's true Daniel, Janet took some blood for testing, Chey is my and Sarah's daughter" as the words sank into the depth of his mind and he set down on the chair for fear his legs would not hold him Jack told him the reason for everything that happened.  
  
"Now all we need to find out is who kidnapped Chey and what was their reason". Jack said in a low tone, Daniel simply nodded as he took hold of Chey's hand and looked for a response on Jack's face, the response was one he didn't quite expect, Jack smiled at them  
  
"Jack you once said if you had a daughter you would kill me before letting me go out with her." he trailed off as they both remembered that planet where the young women in the tribe kind of adopted Jack as a father, when Daniel was viciously flirting with one of the girls.  
  
"Daniel you are one of my closest friends, we work together and I know you better then I knew my ex-wife, you are a good man, and besides Chey is a grown woman, I can't just walk into her life 23 years later and start making changes in an organized independent woman"  
  
Chey smiled, as did Daniel for that very honest and sincere speech, they left it at that.  
  
"So now what?" Daniel asked  
  
"Chey will stay here for a while, till we get this whole thing straitened out" Jack responded "now Chey we are going to pick up some things at Daniel's place, is there anything you want us to bring from your dorm?"  
  
"Just some cloths and personal items I ." she blushed as she continued "I think they're at Daniel's".  
  
"You'd still better be good to her, or you'll have me to deal with" Jack was telling Daniel as the elevator doors to Daniel's apartment opened and they walked down the corridor, Daniel unlocked his door and stepped inside, Jack was right behind him. Suddenly Daniel heard a loud thump he turned to see what it was and was met by a hard object smashing into the side of his head, he fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
***  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Please Read and Review. 


	4. Who did this?

TITLE: Hey Danny boy where are you off to? AUTHOR: Sanny STATUS: Debatable RATING: PG-15 SPOILERS: None DISCLAMER: I do not own SG-1, though I wish I had, this story is for enjoyment purposes only, no money was exchanged, the Stargate characters are owned by MGM, GEKKO and ShowTime, any other characters and the story belong to the author. AUTHOR NOTES: Please read and review  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Who did this?  
  
  
  
When his eyes finally began to open he couldn't focus at all, his head was pounding like it was on final countdown before detonation, his glasses where smashed to particles on the floor, he tried to think why his head hurt so much and where exactly he was, he reached his left hand to the side that hurt the most, he met with a sticky thick substance, he dragged himself a few feet and reached the phone stand, he reached his hand up and pulled on the cord smearing blood all over it as it fell crashing by his head, he flinched at the pain the noise caused. He grabbed the receiver and punched 'speed dial' #2 connecting him to Cheyenne Mountain.  
  
As the private at dispatch answered he said  
  
"thi. Daniel Jackson, emergen.medic." he didn't finish the obscure sentence as he passed out again, the line remained open.  
  
The frightened dispatcher rang the infirmary and informed Dr. Fraiser of the call, Janet told her to get the military ambulance on standby outside with a driver, she collected two orderlies and a nurse, took the emergency mobile crash cart with her and as the four headed upwards she ordered someone she met on the way to inform General Hammond, she said nothing more as she hurried into the elevator and the baffled Sgt. Wondered Tell General Hammond what? He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
They reached Daniel's apartment in record time of 7 minutes. As they reached his door they noticed it was ajar, Janet pushed it open slowly fearing what she'll see behind the door, the blood lost on the floor made the place look like a war zone.  
  
He was unconscious but he was breathing and his pulse was still strong she placed the oxygen mask to his mouth and nose anyway. It seemed he stopped bleeding, Janet listened to his heart, the nurse opened a vein line, they gave him some fluids and placed some gauze on his open wound, the two orderlies placed the limp body of Daniel on the stretcher as gently as possible, and they started back to the elevator as the two women collected their equipment. As they were walking out the nurse asked  
  
"Wasn't Col. O'Neill with Dr. Jackson?" Janet took another look around the apartment, there was no one there, but the blood on the floor was too much to be only Daniel's, she said nothing as they both went down to the waiting ambulance.  
  
"How is Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond walked into the infirmary asking Janet.  
  
"He'll be fine Sir, he has about 62 stitches and a massive concussion" The General looked at the form on the infirmary bed, there was a bandage hiding the wound and stitches but the cheekbone and eye where turning an amazing shade of purple.  
  
"And how is Col. O'Neill?" he asked searching the beds with his eyes  
  
"Col. O'Neill wasn't there Sir" Janet whispered, George's eyes widened in surprise  
  
"I don't know where he is Sir, but he's hurt, and I think he's hurt bad Sir, the amount of blood on Daniel's apartment floor was unbelievable" her voice trailed off.  
  
"We where attacked" Daniel's voice came stuttered and broken as they approached his bed.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened son?" George asked gently  
  
"We came in, I heard a thump, like something heavy hitting the floor, I guess it was probably Jack, I turned and met the bat with my head" he shut his eyes tightly remembering the massive blow he felt.  
  
At that moment Chey came back from the shower she was allowed to take, the first thing she saw was Daniel and she rushed to his side frantic.  
  
"Daniel? What happened" he sighed  
  
"Who did this?" her question was directed at George  
  
"They where attacked at Daniel's apartment" Janet answered.  
  
"Oh my god, that's where I was taken from when they kidnapped me, where's Jack?" she asked her eyes flaring in fear.  
  
"I don't know" Daniel answered truthfully and Janet didn't know if she should tell them, finally she whispered  
  
"There was a lot, and I mean a lot of blood on your floor Daniel" both Daniel and Chey understood what that meant.  
  
"Is he dead?" Daniel dared to ask.  
  
"No, he wasn't there Guys"  
  
"They've got him" Chey said, the dread evident in her voice, no one said anything, what could they say.  
  
***  
  
The guards at the gate saw a speeding darkened window van approaching, they stood at attention, getting ready to act if anything happened, the side door opened revealing two black dressed figures masked faced throwing a huge sack at the gate and speeding away. The two young officers stood there amazed for a fraction and then shook it away. One called for backup and the other went down to the gate and hesitantly opened the sack, a disfigured body fell out.  
  
At that time more military backup arrived, the lieutenant at the gate shouted for medical personnel ASAP.  
  
Within 3 minutes Janet was there, crouching over the body, the amount of blood covering the face and the obvious broken jaw and cheekbones made the person unrecognizable.  
  
"There's no breathing" she shouted "no heart beat" she started compressions as Dr. Brokovich attached the pads to the now exposed chest and applied the first shock as he yelled  
  
"Clear"  
  
"Hold it warren, we need to crack him first, without oxygen there's no use" as she said the words her hands where already making the cut to his larynx and inserting the breathing tube inside, she connected the ambu bag and squeezed it several times.  
  
Then they shocked the body again and again and again and again  
  
"He's back" Janet called out as the slow beats came from the portable monitor, he was still bradycardic but they placed him on a stretcher and rushed to the infirmary.  
  
Two hours later SG-1, Hammond, Dr. Fraiser, Cheyenne and several other SG personnel where seated in the briefing room, Hammond Acknowledged Janet.  
  
"Sir, there is no brain activity what so ever, for now we're keeping him alive by artificial means, his scull and facial bones . I can't even say broken, they are completely shattered, even if he was alive ."  
  
"He is alive" Cheyenne shouted, tears streaming down her face  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but he isn't, he's brain dead, and that means dead" Janet said quietly  
  
"No .. I just met him, it isn't fair, can't you do anything?" her wet eyes flashed at Janet with hope in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry" was all Janet was able to say as tears appeared in her eyes as well; she couldn't control them any longer "Sir he has a DNR order in his medical files"  
  
"What's that mean? Chey asked  
  
"It means Do Not Resuscitate, it means he doesn't want to live like this, with machines"  
  
"How do you know it's Jack if his face was so unrecognizably beaten?" Daniel asked  
  
trying with all his might to keep his feelings at bay  
  
"Finger print match and his dog Tags" Warren answered.  
  
Chey's tears flooded out as did Janet and Sam's, all the men around the table tried to control their emotions not quit successful, even Teal'c was distraught, his cheek muscles flexed as he grind his teeth, his eyes where sad and expressive, and his fingers were interwoven with each other keeping him from shaking, he rose to his feet and addressed General Hammond.  
  
"General Hammond I request to give Col. O'Neill Com-ta coo" George looked at Daniel, sitting there his eyes glistening with unshed tears and half his face black and blue, a white bandage covering the stitches.  
  
"The Jaffa Ceremony of Honor, honoring the dying and opening their way to the world beyond" he explained as George nodded.  
  
"Go ahead Teal'c; I'm sure he would have liked it".  
  
Cheyenne's cries began to flow once again at the past tense reference to the father she hasn't had the chance to get to know yet. Sam went to her supporting her as they walked back to the infirmary.  
  
She sat by the bad, the monitor beeped slowly quietly; Jack's face was completely covered with somewhat white-red bandages, the breathing tube sticking out of his neck, his chest was rising and falling with the rhythm the machine was giving. He was so still, Chey touched his hand; it was so cold it sent chills up her spine. She covered his hand with hers trying to warm it, knowing it was useless but still unable to let go, Daniel came in and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him and saw the streams of tears on his blackened cheeks, he was hurting, they both were, they all were. One of the best, most caring and protective man has died.  
  
They still sat there an hour later when Teal'c came in carrying a wooden box.  
  
"We'll leave" Daniel said taking Chey's hand in his  
  
"You may remain" Teal'c said bowing his head, he placed the box on the stand to Jack's left and opened it, he took out two candles lit one placing it to Jack's right then lit the other and placed it to Jack's left, he took out a short dagger with a wooden carved handle and a white handkerchief, he held the dagger in both hands and bowed in front of Jack's still body. Then he cut the palm of his hand and placed it on Jack's chest above his heart, again bowing his head and whispering something in Goa'uld, and then he placed the white handkerchief instead of his hand. Daniel whispered a translation to the ones around  
  
"Walk in pride, Walk in honor, the gates to heaven are now open and await your arrival, go in peace, go in knowing you're loved ones are cared for - for all time"  
  
Tears never stopped sliding from the faces of the people around Jack's bed. As he finished Teal'c bowed again, Janet came to his side placing her tiny hand on his broad shoulder, she walked behind him and reached the ventilator, she looked at the wet faces around, she looked at the still body on the bed and then switched the machine off and disconnected the breathing tube, the slow puffs of the machine subsided, the people around where silent, the only sound was the slow beats getting slower and slower until flat line. She waited about a minute and then turned the monitor off, she whispered.  
  
"Time of death 21:42".  
  
The funeral was absolutely bleak and horrible; George gave the eulogy as the amount of tears combined could have filled a sizable pool. Sam, Janet and Cheyenne where standing by the open grave, Daniel was standing by Chey, one arm wrapped around her waist, Teal'c was standing beside Sam. Other SG personnel were around the gravesite. George spotted Jack's ex-wife Sarah standing much further away, he wandered who called her, she looked at the people gathered by the casket thinking how they were more family to Jack then she ever was, then she saw the beautiful young woman being supported by Dr. Jackson, there was no mistaking, the girl was definitely Jack's daughter, beautiful and feminine and yet Jack's features non the less, tears came down her face as she swung around and left the cemetery.  
  
***  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Please Read and Review 


	5. Life goes on

TITLE: Hey Danny boy where are you off to? AUTHOR: Sanny STATUS: Debatable RATING: PG-15 SPOILERS: None DISCLAMER: I do not own SG-1, though I wish I had, this story is for enjoyment purposes only, no money was exchanged, the Stargate characters are owned by MGM, GEKKO and ShowTime, any other characters and the story belong to the author. AUTHOR NOTES: Please read and review  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Life goes on.  
  
  
  
He woke up before he even opened his eyes so he tried to listen. his head hurt and he couldn't remember where he was, no noise, no traffic sounds, so he must be at the SGC, it smelled musty, another clue to being at Cheyenne Mountain Complex, he was lying on something not at all comfortable, my cot in my quarters at SGC? He thought maybe it's time to open my eyes? Are they open? It was completely dark there, he tried to rise from the bed but two things prevented him from rising. One, his head started pounding fiercely making him dizzy and nauseous, the other thing was, his hands, they were restrained to the bed frame, he couldn't move an inch, it was now obvious even to him that he wasn't at Cheyenne Mountain so where am I he thought as a door on the opposite side of the room opened and a bright light shimmered in from end to end, and even through closed eyelids he could sense the light as it burrowed throughout his brain.  
  
"Good morning Jack" a voice said to him, I know that voice he thought  
  
"How are you feeling Jack?" the voice asked again as Jack finally placed the voice and the name his brain was screaming out.  
  
"Simmons" he said in a cracked voice, his face hurt, he could now feel the swollen lip and cheek and probably a black eye, maybe both eyes, not to mention the splitting headache and the sore ribs that protested as he tried to fight the restraints.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked trying to hide the pain he was feeling throughout his body "you know I'll never tell you anything".  
  
"Oh, don't worry you already gave me everything I wanted"  
  
"Bullshit, if I had I'd be dead now"  
  
"You're not far from it Jack, you where buried this morning,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh it was a beautiful service you should have been there, but wait a minute you were there, you were the guest of honor" he burst out laughing an evil malice laughter as he retreated through the door and locked it behind him, leaving Jack alone in utter darkness, immobile and shocked.  
  
Simmons kept smiling all the way out as he thought of Jack trying to figure out what he had just told him.  
  
***  
  
Jack's funeral was two days ago, Chey went back to the university, even though she didn't feel like studying and the cast on her arm was beginning to scratch like crazy, General Hammond called SG-1 to debrief.  
  
"I know it's hard on you all, Col. O'Neill was a good man and a great commander" he began "but we have to get back to work, I've decided ."  
  
"Wait" Daniel interrupted. "You are going to give us our forth aren't you?" George nodded, Daniel continued "I don't care who'll be the forth but I think Sam should get command, and I just wanted to say being the only non military person, that Sam is the only leader I will listen too"  
  
"If you had let me finish Dr. Jackson you wouldn't have had to say anything, let alone threat, I am giving command to Major Carter and your forth member is lieutenant Harris, there's a file on her in front of you, she will join the SGC in three days, till then you are on down time, they all nodded and George waved his hand dismissing them.  
  
"I wish I could say congratulations Sam but I can't I'm sorry" Daniel apologized when they stepped out  
  
"I understand Daniel, I would rather he'd be here too" tears appeared in her eyes and Daniel embraced her  
  
"You loved him didn't you?" he whispered the question in her ear  
  
"More then you could ever imagine" she whispered back "I am, I was in love with him" only Daniel and Teal'c heard her say the words as she hugged both men.  
  
They agreed to meet back at Daniel's lab in an hour after freshening up a bit. Sam knocked on the door as she heard Daniel calling her to come in, Teal'c was already there, Daniel turned on the coffee machine as Sam added the turkey and egg sandwiches she brought, they sat there silent for a while, each holding a sandwich in one hand and opening the files in front of them with the other.  
  
"Okay let's see, lieutenant Harris finished 2nd in her class at the academy, scored very high on both intelligence and physical exams, passed all the SG training and was approved by Col. Jack O'Neill" the name sent shivers down their backs, Jack approved this woman, that already said something about her, they all knew how strict Jack was in his training.  
  
***  
  
With his body as sore as it was he was trying to free himself from the restraints, it proved to be futile since the straps where double layer thick leather, he still tried, he couldn't just give up, it was not within him especially not to a worm like Simmons.  
  
"Think of the devil" he thought as the door opened like so many times before he lost count, he has been beaten systematically several times a day, he wasn't given any food and very little water for over a week now and his body was getting weak. As strong as he tried to be, thinking of the people he cared about, Cheyenne his daughter, Sam the woman he loved, Daniel and Teal'c his best friends, he didn't think he would last much longer. He had multiple fractures to his ribs now and breathing became a very hard task, Simmons looked down at him and laughed  
  
"Want to go home?" he asked, Jack paid no attention to him, Simmons couldn't help himself and punched Jack as hard as he could to his stomach, the reflex was to fold forward but it wasn't possible with broken ribs and the restraints, all he could do was cough, spitting blood right into Simmons' face and 300$ suit sweet revenge Jack thought a small smile curved to the edges of his lips.  
  
Simmons was really getting sick of this man, he wouldn't give any information and he endured anything he threw his way, it was time to cut his loses; it was time to get rid of Col. Jack O'Neill once and for all.  
  
He drew his handgun and pointed at Jack's chest, Jack smiled making Simmons boil mad, his hand started shaking as he smiled an evil smile and pulled the firing-pin back, his eyes sparkled with pleasure, he was going to savor this moment of pulling the trigger and killing Jack O'Neill.  
  
The shot resonated throughout the empty room as silence fell all around.  
  
"Thank god I found you in time" Jack opened his eyes, instead of Simmons he met with Maybourn's bearded face as he was undoing the restraints and supporting the injured surprised man out of bed  
  
"I knew Simmons was up to something" he said "sorry it took so long, you are dead and buried, or so everybody thinks"  
  
***  
  
The phone rang in Hammond's office  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"General Hammond, how are you?"  
  
"Maybourn? What are you doing calling me?"  
  
"Just listen to me General, I have something of yours and if you want it back be at your base's main gate NOW!, oh and you might want to bring Dr. Fraiser with you" the line was disconnected. For a few seconds George just set in his chair in a daze, then he finally decided to act, on his way he stopped at the infirmary and collected Janet as they proceeded topside.  
  
The two guards on duty saluted as they saw their commanding officer approach  
  
"At ease soldiers" he nodded and saluted as he and Janet continued with a hurry pace out side the gate, several yards away they saw a black pickup truck, they approached cautiously as the driver side door opened and out came Maybourn, he didn't say anything, he nodded at the two and gestured for them to go with him, he opened the back door, George and Janet stepped closer curious to know what was there, they saw a beat up bundle lying on the back seat, Janet leaned into the car to see who it was.  
  
"Jack?" Janet said, her voice trembling, he looked like hell but he was alive "then who was the other.?" she stopped deciding it didn't matter.  
  
"Simmons did this" Maybourn said, "Fortunately he wont give you any more trouble"  
  
"Can you walk son?" Hammond asked Jack as both he and Janet supported him out of the back seat, and each taking a side nearly carried him into the base, by the time they entered the main gate, Harry in the black pickup was already gone.  
  
Janet has her work cut out for her George thought as he sneaked a pick at the man he was supporting; they reached the infirmary, gently lowering Jack into a bed.  
  
George left; he had a very important planet-to-planet call to make.  
  
"Major Carter what is your status?"  
  
"We've traveled roughly 15 miles Sir, we came across some ruins but even Daniel says they're too destroyed to figure who the people were, we are following a light trail that might lead us to a settlement of ."  
  
"Major Carter please, forget the mission and return to the SGC as soon as you can"  
  
"Is something wrong Sir?"  
  
"No Major, I think something is right, just get back here"  
  
"Yes Sir" the transmission was terminated.  
  
"Okay guy's let's go home" they turned on their heals and started the long trek home.  
  
4 hours and 30 minutes later Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Harris where back on base, as they stepped off the ramp their acquiring looks fell on Lieutenant Davis, he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders  
  
"Where is General Hammond?" Sam asked  
  
"In the infirmary Major" Davis answered Sam took off for the infirmary in a light jog, the others following her.  
  
As they stepped inside they saw General Hammond pacing back and forth, a worried look on his face.  
  
"General? What is going on?" Daniel was the first to ask, that was the first he noticed that people where looking at him, as he looked at their anticipating faces he heaved a sigh. As he opened his mouth to talk Janet pushed through the doors pulling down on her cap, Hammond's attention went immediately to her  
  
"Well?" he asked  
  
"Well!" she sighed "a lot of internal damage, I'm afraid to admit it but he was moments away from complete organ failure, still is actually, I removed his spleen, he had a ruptured liver causing a lot of internal bleeding, his kidney's are on the brink of failure as well, he was denied fluids for days, we are re-hydrating him as much as possible at the moment, and put him on a dialysis machine, we gave him all the blood we have here, we need more. He has too many rib fractures to count, right now he's not breathing on his own, I ."  
  
Sam was getting impatient listening to such a grim picture of a patient she didn't know  
  
"Stop it" she almost shouted interrupting Janet "who the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Jack! Sam, he's alive, barely but he's alive" Sam's eyes widened as did the rest of SG-1's.  
  
"He's sedated right now; you can go in to see him, but just for a few minutes".  
  
George, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c went inside, Harris stayed outside, feeling out of place.  
  
There he was, he looked so thin, over a week with no water or food, being tortured, he's eyes were closed, his face was white pale, he had an I.V. line in his arm and another one coming out from under his hospital gown  
  
"What's that?" Daniel noticed the odd line first  
  
"It's a central line, we had trouble finding a vein at first" Janet explained.  
  
They could see the colorful electrodes running under his gown too, exiting at the neck and connected to the cardiac monitor.  
  
"I hate to say it" Sam whispered "but he looks horrible"  
  
"I know, he's very anemic and he needs more blood transfusions. Unfortunately we used all the compatible blood we had here, it's a problem you see, Jack has AB negative blood, it's the rarest there is. We gave him all the O neg. we had and his own donated blood but it's all gone, I sent out for more but it's gonna take time to get here".  
  
"I have AB negative blood" a soft voice was heard; they all turned to see Harris standing half way out the door and half way hiding by the lintel.  
  
Janet smiled at her and motioned for her to enter, she stepped inside, a shy look on her face, both Sam and Daniel were smiling at her, they knew she was a good person who would do anything to help a fellow soldier, they knew she wanted to help and that she thought the world of Col. O'Neill, but they also knew she knew that him coming back would mean her stepping out of SG-1, but still she was going to do it.  
  
Janet motioned for her again, this time to lie down on the bed next to Col. O'Neill, Janet inserted a line into her arm, her blood started to fill the test tube, Janet sent it for type and cross and took an immediate hemoglobin level, Harris had 13.6 hemoglobin so Janet hooked her to the donating bag.  
  
2 hours later Jack's I.V. line was red with blood, it was getting very late and Janet threw everyone out, Harris remained over night for observation so as Janet left for her office she whispered to SG-1  
  
"If anything changes I'll call you" they all smiled at her, they really liked her.  
  
"Good night Joe" Daniel said as they stepped out into the corridor and Daniel looked at Sam "We have to tell Chey" Sam nodded  
  
"General Hammond dismissed us, so go home and tell her, but don't let her come tonight, bring her with you in the morning okay?" he nodded agreeing with Sam as they parted ways in the parking lot.  
  
Daniel reached the dorms and parked the car by the entrance; he dialed Chey's number. She answered two rings later sounding extremely sleepy.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Chey? It's Daniel" the smile came to her face even though she was half asleep  
  
"Hey sweetie, you came back early? Where are you?"  
  
"Waiting for you down stairs" he said  
  
"Oh Daniel that is so sweet, but I have classes tomorrow, make that today, I can't go with you, as much as I want to"  
  
"You wont be going to classes today Chey, there is something very important I need to tell you, please just get dressed and come down will you?" she sighed, she knew she couldn't say no to Daniel  
  
"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes" she hung up, Daniel glanced at his watch, it was 03:46, he'll take her to their place, the mountain overlooking the entire city, that will take about 30 minutes, when they get there he will tell her about Jack, she will demand to go see him right away, to get to Cheyenne Mountain from their location will take a little more then an hour, that will place them at the base at around 06:00am. That morning that will be enough, he thought to himself as he saw her coming down the last few steps and walking to his car, she opened the passenger side and got in, smiling at him and leaning forward to kiss him gently on the lips. His eyes remained open as she drew back and looked at him intently.  
  
"Daniel? What's wrong?" he turned the key and started the car driving away  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked again  
  
"Our place" was all he said as they rode in silence.  
  
When they arrived Daniel parked the car and stepped out, Chey was astonished at his odd behavior but as she opened her mouth to question him he spoke, very softly .  
  
"Chey? Jack is alive, we found him" Chey's mouth dropped open "he was being held, we think by the same people who took you" she still said nothing, but her body started to shake, Daniel didn't know if it was because of what he was saying or because of the chill that crapped through the air as the day started to make it's way through the night. "He's in bad shape" Daniel's voice trembled as he said the words. He didn't know what else to say so he wrapped her into his arms and held her tight.  
  
"Can I see him, Daniel? Please?" she asked her voice soft and trembling as well, Daniel said nothing simply escorted her back to the car and drove away.  
  
At 06:30 they were descending the elevator to the infirmary level, as they walked in the doors Daniel saw Janet leaving Jack's room, taking her gloves off and throwing them into the hazardous materials bin, they were covered with blood.  
  
"Janet? What's going on?" he asked frantic as he closed the gap between them, Chey right on his heels.  
  
Janet sighed heavily  
  
"No don't tell me he."  
  
"No Daniel, he's still hanging in there, but we had a close call, his liver hemorrhaged again, we had to take him to surgery"  
  
"Can we go in to see him?" Janet pulled on Daniel to open a distance between them and Chey  
  
"Daniel, he looks really bad, are you sure she should see him like that?"  
  
"Are you sure he'll make it through Janet? The truth"  
  
"No I'm not sure" she answered truthfully  
  
"Then she needs to be with her father, they might not have a long time, but as much as they can they deserve to have," with that he turned giving Janet's arm a squeeze and escorting Chey into the next room.  
  
"Oh my god" she said trembling all over as they went inside, she stepped closer to the bed, her steps hesitant, he looks even worse then Janet says, he looks like he's dying Daniel thought to himself, wondering what Chey was thinking.  
  
She stepped to his side and dragged the metal chair under her, she sat, taking Jack's hand in her own and started whispering to him, her voice so low that standing by the door, Daniel could not hear a word  
  
"Don't die please? . I know we don't know each other very well, we haven't had the chance to get to know each other, but, I love you daddy, and I want to get to know you, and I want to talk with you and I want to tell you what goes on in my life and ask your advice and to tell you my secrets, I got a huge one, I think I'm in love with Daniel" her last sentence was whispered into his ear in her lowest voice "I want you to stick-around, please daddy, just be okay" the tears where streaming down her face as she held his hand between her two hands even with the cast.  
  
He was so pale, and he looked so thin and fragile, when only a week ago he looked so formidable.  
  
"I love you dad," she whispered placing tender warm lips to his bruised cheek, and then she felt it, the light movement beneath her hand, the fingers moving slightly.  
  
She turned back to see Daniel still standing by the door, leaning against the wall  
  
"Daniel" she called to him in a low voice, he opened his eyes and stared at her, her huge eyes beckoned to him and he stepped closer  
  
"He squeezed my hand, he can hear me" Daniel crouched down and looked at the face of his best friend, his eyes closed, his breathing controlled by a machine.  
  
"Jack? Can you hear me? It's Daniel" they saw two of his fingers wiggle slightly yeah but that can be reflex right? Daniel thought to himself  
  
"Jack please open your eyes" he ordered, they could see his eyelids flutter but they didn't open.  
  
"How is he?" they heard the question and turned to see the rest of SG-1  
  
"Joe? Are you feeling okay?" Daniel saw how pale she was and being slightly supported by Teal'c  
  
"I'm fine Daniel, thanks" Sam intervened then  
  
"She gave more blood last night" Daniel looked at her and then  
  
"Oh forgive me, Lieutenant Joanna Harris this is Cheyenne Walker, Jack's daughter"  
  
"Thank you" Cheyenne said holding her good hand to shake, knowing that her donated blood went to her father, Joanna smiled and reclined her head slightly. That's when Janet came in and threw everyone out.  
  
"SG-1 report to debriefing" the speakers came to life  
  
"Can I stay here?" Chey asked Janet as she nodded, the rest went to debriefing.  
  
"He stopped bleeding; his electrolytes are a little better, kidney's are beginning to function"  
  
"When will he wake up?"  
  
"I don't know, the sedatives have already worn off, the rest is up to him, I am giving him something for the pain but it shouldn't get in the way of him waking up"  
  
"Very good, now SG-1 your next mission to P3V562 ." an hour later Daniel returned to the infirmary.  
  
"Chey honey, I have to go on another mission, I don't know for how long"  
  
"Can I stay here? She asked with a pleading look in her eyes both knowing that she'll never be able to go back to school as long as Jack was so badly hurt, Daniel opened his mouth to talk when a different voice answered.  
  
"You can stay here as long as you like, we have a room ready for you, all we ask is for you to follow some ground rules" it was General Hammond, he stepped closer reaching his hand to place on Chey's shoulder, his eyes fixed on his second in command, Chey smiled  
  
"What are the rules?" she asked  
  
"Don't wonder around the base, you are only cleared to be in your assigned quarters and to the infirmary, I'm sorry Chey but this facility is ."  
  
"I understand General"  
  
"When Daniel isn't here you can come to me or to Dr. Fraiser for anything you need okay?" she nodded again, they all knew she will not leave Jack's bedside.  
  
They were right. Apart from when Janet or any of the other medical staff threw her out so they could treat Jack, she was there by his side. She used the treatments for bathroom breaks and always found a tray of lunch in the infirmary's main hall with her name on it. Janet always remembered to take an extra tray for her; she knew otherwise she wouldn't eat. As soon as they would leave his room she would be right back in there, sitting next to him, caressing his hand and cheek tenderly and always talking to him.  
  
It was her chance to tell him her life story  
  
"It wasn't all bad you know. I do have some fond memories, unfortunately not a lot" she smiled a little and felt his fingers lightly squeeze her own.  
  
"I love talking to you, do you think it's because you can't answer me back at the moment or because you are such a good listener? I'll take the second if you don't mind" his fingers squeezed hers once more.  
  
Daniel returned the next day and dropped to see Jack and Cheyenne, it was 09:00 and he found Chey sitting by Jack as she has been for days. He no longer needed dialysis, Janet told them that he was very lucky that his kidney's returned to their normal function almost completely, or else he would have needed a transplant, he was still on a respirator but Janet cut down on the breaths, allowing him to take some of the breathing work, she also cut down on the pain medication, he did develop post op. infection but she was able to fight it with some antibiotics.  
  
"He's doing much better Sir, he's breathing some on his own and both his liver and kidney functions are back to normal, no internal bleeding and the infection is under control" the General nodded and Janet left the room leaving SG-1 to go over their last mission report.  
  
***  
  
"You know dad, I have to tell you something. I kinda came on to Daniel first. I mean he asked me out, but, I came to him with that disc thing. You know till just now I completely forgot about it, I wonder if he even remembered to test it, I'm sure he did, it was probably like he said, nothing right? Anyway I just wanted you to know I thought he was cute I just couldn't help myself; I look at this like a miracle since he is a wonderful man and through him we found each other. And you don't have to worry about me, my arm is almost completely healed, the cast comes off in a week and the cuts on my stomach . Janet thought I'd have scars left but. their all gone, no trace" little did she know that Sam used the healing device on her while she was sleeping. "all you need to worry about is getting better, you know I keep hearing all these stories about you, you just have to wake up and disprove them and Daniel keeps telling me how funny and sarcastic you are, sarcastic huh?" she smiled "Oh and I'm sorry I made you remember a sad time in your life, like my brother's death, but, when you can I'd love for you to tell me about him."  
  
Daniel came in and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up as he bent to her and kissed her lips gently, she closed her eyes savoring his taste.  
  
"He looks better, a lot better" he told her  
  
"Yeah, I think he wants to wake up soon so he could tell me to shut up, I'm babbling and talking his ears off"  
  
"Maybe he wants to wake up to tell you he loves to hear your so called babbles?"  
  
"Actually I don't care what he thinks as long as it gets him to wake up" she smiled.  
  
"You know Daniel, I love calling him dad, it feels so natural calling him that, like the 23 years I never knew him, never existed" Daniel smiled and pulled her closer to him for a kiss that turned very passionate, though in the infirmary and anyone could walk in, it kinda made it more exciting, he parted his lips and with his tongue probed her mouth thoroughly.  
  
When they finally parted breathlessly, Chey took a look at her father and turned cherry red when she saw his eyes wide open staring at the two of them.  
  
Daniel quickly left babbling something about calling Janet but Chey thought he was just too embarrassed being caught like that with his best friend's daughter. Chey crouched down taking Jack's hand in her own once again.  
  
"Hi daddy?" her eyes sparkled but she was still blushing red "how are you feeling?" he tried with his free hand to remove the breathing tube but Chey franticly stopped him, she was lucky he still had no strength to fight her.  
  
"Daniel went to call Janet, just hang in there" several minutes later Janet was there looking over his vital signs.  
  
"You want the tube out?" Janet asked and Jack nodded "Okay, when I tell you, take a deep breath and blow out" he nodded again "One.Two.Three" he coughed  
  
"Thanks" his voice was cracked and hoarse  
  
"Shhh, don't try to talk yet, just breath" Janet said, the love she felt for him sipping through her voice, the love to ones family, one that literally returned from the dead.  
  
Jack looked into Chey's eyes, all bright with happiness, she was holding a glass of water and looking at Janet, the doctor nodded  
  
"Not too much though, and then you have to leave so I can examine Jack okay?" Chey nodded affirmative as she first wet the tips of her fingers and placed on Jack's lips to wet them, tiny drops sipping through his parted lips, he sucked on her fingers hungrily. Then she supported him to a slight sitting position and gave him a drink.  
  
Two hours later, Janet allowed everyone to re-enter, Jack was in his bed, his head elevated, his eyes wide open, he was thinner and weaker but somehow he looked younger, his hair seemed to be more brownish then gray, his eyes sparkled deep brown and the crow's feet were gone, his skin looked tighter.  
  
They where all there, standing around and no one knew what to say  
  
"It is very good to see you well Col. O'Neill" Teal'c sounded as restraint as ever but his shining face gave his happiness away, he actually had a wide toothy smile on his face.  
  
Sam's blue eyes sparkled as her smile lit up the entire room, she couldn't talk at that moment for fear tears will start flowing, besides there was only one thing she wanted to tell him and she couldn't do that with the General there.  
  
Daniel was standing several inches away from Chey but a closer inspection revealed their interlaced fingers.  
  
Then Jack saw Joanna standing by the door, as tired as he was he gestured for her to step closer.  
  
"Thanks! Lt. Harris? Joe?" He said sounding better but still cracked voiced, she smiled  
  
"Chey told me you saved my life, thank you"  
  
"When did I tell you that dad?"  
  
"Yesterday, I think" they where all shocked  
  
"You heard me?"  
  
"Every word." he smiled "you saved me too".  
  
Three weeks later Jack was walking around, and at the week's end Janet released her tight grip on him and the extended SG-1 went into town for a celebration dinner, with Janet keeping a close eye on her Patient warning him not to over do it.  
  
From what Maybourn told General Hammond and some quiet investigation the General conducted in Washington D.C. they figured Simmons was on his own, trying to extricate as much information and trying to get back at Jack in every way he could. The official story in D.C. was that Simmons died in the line of duty, the SGC knew he died by Maybourn's hand, seconds before he was about to do the same to Jack. They left it at that hoping Simmons' replacement won't be as bad as he was.  
  
Eventually things went back to normal, Chey went back to finish her year at the university, she and Daniel continued to see each other whenever he was on Earth, though she didn't know that now did she, Jack's health improved miraculously and he resumed active duty on SG-1 asking that Lt. Harris remain with SG-1.  
  
General Hammond looked at Sam  
  
"Major Carter, it is your choice"  
  
"What is Sir?"  
  
"Re-assign to another SG unit as commander or remain second in command to Col. O'Neill on SG-1"  
  
"SG-1 Sir" she did not hesitate for a second with her answer, George smiled he figured that's what she'll say  
  
"Very well Major"  
  
Their next mission was to P8C7GR known to be a peaceful plant with a medieval culture.  
  
"You have a go SG-1, be careful" the team looked up at the General from their position at the embarkation room; they all nodded in unison and stepped up the ramp, vanishing through the event horizon.  
  
***  
  
What happened on that planet? did anything happen there or was the mission simple as they thought .  
  
TBC Maybe??? 


End file.
